2013/December
Dec 1 Twitter :"@JDBoy_1D I love this album so much, and really really believe in it. Thank u! You're a sweetheart!" :"@BenjaminJMacey you sound like me" :"Here's a track-by-track commentary of 'ARTPOP' http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=E7Voaj0xzpc&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DE7Voaj0xzpc … I could say a million things about this music, but here's some!" :"@Eric_lovegipson is this true? If so that is incredibly tragic. Praying for his family, friends, and fans. Wow. speechless" Instagram :"Personal record for wig changes in one day. Usually means my soul is restless. Life's too short to wear one hat." 12-1-13 Instagram 001.jpg Gagadoll Press Conference : Main article: Gagadoll Lady Gaga unveiled the Gagadoll at a press conference. She was also interviewed. 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 006.jpg 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 001.jpg 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 002.jpg 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 003.jpg 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 004.jpg 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 005.jpg 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 007.jpg Dec 2 Twitter :"Rolled around Tokyo today, made it to my favorite shop. They asked me to paint a leather (an epic pastime of mine) http://instagram.com/p/hagwryG6jK/' :"ARTPOP on making outfit for Jingle Bell Ball see u soon London! Haus just told me to 'Abramovic these crystals' Long durational glue gunning" :"@atsukitakahashi had an awesome day in your fashion. Killer suit" :"Gonna be on SMAPxSMAP in Japan in 30 min. Fashion is custom Versace, w/ opening jacket by Kansai Yamamoto<---serious glam history happening" :"@kiara_jayde_ <3" :"@briangliboff I'd paint your jacket we should do that" Instagram :"TOKYO" 12-2-13 Instagram 001.jpg Out and about in Harajuku Gaga was seen out and about in Harajuku, Tokyo at night. 12-2-13 Out in Tokyo 001.jpg 12-2-13 Out in Tokyo 002.jpg 12-3-13 Out and about in Harajuku 003.jpg 12-3-13 Out and about in Harajuku 004.jpeg Dec 3 Twitter Instagram Arriving at Narita Airport Gaga was seen arriving at Narita Airport on her way out of Japan. 12-3-13 Narita Airport 002.jpg 12-3-13 Narita Airport 003.jpg 12-3-13 Narita Airport 001.jpg 12-3-13 Narita Airport 004.jpg Dec 4 Twitter Leaving The Langham Hotel in London Gaga was seen leaving Hotel in London and traveling to ITV Studios where she recorded her appearance and performance on Alan Carr: Chatty Man. 12-4-13 Leaving hotel in London 001.jpg 12-4-13 Leaving hotel in London 002.jpg 12-4-13 Leaving hotel in London 003.jpg Arriving at ITV Studios 12-4-13 Arriving at ITV Studios 001.jpg 12-4-13 Arriving at ITV Studios 002.jpg Alan Carr: Chatty Man Gaga recorded her appearance and performance on Alan Carr: Chatty Man. It airs on Friday, December 6th. Gaga performed an acoustic version of Do What U Want and Dope. 12-4-13 Alan Carr Chatty Man 001.jpg 12-4-13 Alan Carr Chatty Man 002.jpg 12-4-13 Alan Carr Chatty Man 003.jpg 12-4-13 Alan Carr Chatty Man 004.jpg 12-4-13 Alan Carr Chatty Man 005.jpg 12-4-13 Alan Carr Chatty Man 006.jpg 12-4-13 Alan Carr Chatty Man 007.jpg Leaving ITV Studios 12-4-13 Leaving ITV Studios 001.jpg 12-4-13 Leaving ITV Studios 002.jpg 12-4-13 Leaving ITV Studios 003.jpg Arriving at Langham Hotel in London Gaga was seen leaving ITV Studios and returning to her hotel after recording Alan Carr: Chatty Man. 12-4-13 Arriving at hotel in London 001.jpg 12-4-13 Arriving at hotel in London 002.jpg 12-4-13 Arriving at hotel in London 003.jpg Dec 5 Twitter Instagram :"#ARTPOP I'm the artist of my own life . In this 'piece ' I take you with me when I leave. #monster4life" 12-5-13 Instagram 001.jpg Leaving a Studio in Soho 12-5-13 Leaving a Studio in Soho 001.jpg 12-5-13 Leaving a Studio in Soho 002.jpg 12-5-13 Leaving a Studio in Soho 003.jpg Arriving at an Office 12-5-13 Arriving an Office 001.jpg 12-5-13 Arriving an Office 002.jpg Leaving an Office 12-5-13 Leaving an Office 001.jpg 12-5-13 Leaving an Office 002.jpg Arriving at The Langham Hotel 12-5-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 001.jpg 12-5-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 002.jpg 12-5-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 003.jpg Dec 6 Gaga on Alan Carr: Chatty Man aired today. It was recorded on December 4th, 2013. Twitter Do What U Want Music Video Behind the Scenes Terry Richardson tweeted a behind the scenes photo on the "Do What U Want" music video. 11-4-13 Terry Richardson 001.jpg Leaving The Langham Hotel in London Gaga was seen out in London in the afternoon. 12-6-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg 12-6-13 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg 12-6-13 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg 12-6-13 Leaving the Langham Hotel 004.jpg 12-6-13 Leaving the Langham Hotel 005.jpg 12-6-13 Arriving at Annabel's 001.jpg 12-6-13 Leaving Annabel's 001.jpg 12-6-13 Leaving Annabel's 002.jpg 12-6-13 Leaving Annabel's 003.jpg Leaving The Langham Hotel in London Gaga was seen leaving her hotel to go to a secret gig in which she is performing to support the charity RED. 12-6-13 Leaving Hotel in London 004.jpg 12-6-13 Leaving Hotel in London 005.jpg 12-6-13 Leaving Hotel in London 006.jpg Arriving at Annabel's 12-6-13 Arriving at Annabel's 006.jpg Annabel's Gaga took the stage at Annabel's to celebrate the release of ARTPOP and raise awareness for the fight against AIDS with (Belvedere Vodka) RED. 12-6-13 Annabel's 001.jpg 12-6-13 Annabels 002.jpg Interview 12-6-13 Annabel's 001.png Leaving Annabel's 12-6-13 Leaving Annabel's 004.jpg Dec 7 Twitter Leaving The Langham Hotel in London Gaga was seen leaving the Hotel in London in the afternoon. 12-7-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg 12-7-13 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg 12-7-13 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg Dec 8 Twitter :"@britneyspears lets do this b*tch its time." :"Me at @CapitalOfficial Jingle Bell Ball 4 years ago. Platinum blond, bangs, red lipstick brows, antlers. #cantWait pic.twitter.com/V4VbUlbTko" Leaving The Langham Hotel 12-8-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 001.jpg 12-8-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 002.jpg 12-8-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 003.jpg 12-8-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 004.jpeg 12-8-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 005.jpeg Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball : Main article: Capital FM's, Jingle Bell Ball Red carpet 12-8-13 Capital JBB red carpet 001.jpg 12-8-13 Capital JBB red carpet 002.jpg 12-8-13 Capital JBB red carpet 003.jpg 12-8-13 Capital JBB red carpet 004.jpg 12-8-13 Capital JBB red carpet 005.jpg 12-8-13 Capital JBB red carpet 006.jpg 12-8-13 Capital JBB red carpet 007.jpg Performance # "Jingle Bells" # "Poker Face" # "Just Dance" # "Bad Romance" # "Born This Way" # "Aura" # "Do What U Want" # "Applause" 12-8-13 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 003.jpg 12-8-13 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 002.jpeg 12-8-13 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 001.jpg 12-8-13 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 004.jpg 12-8-13 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 005.jpg Capital FM Interview Returning to Hotel Gaga was seen returning to her hotel dressed as a Christmas Tree. 12-8-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 003.jpg 12-8-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 002.jpg 12-8-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 001.jpg Dec 9 Twitter Leaving The Langham Hotel in London Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in London to head to the airport to catch a flight back to the United States. 12-9-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 001.jpg 12-9-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 002.jpg 12-9-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 003.jpg 12-9-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 004.jpg Dec 10 *Sukkiri!! aired today. It was recorded on November 29th, 2013. LittleMonsters.com 12-10-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|'2' 12-10-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|'1' Arriving in Chicago Gaga was seen arriving in Chicago after her flight from London. 12-10-13 Arriving in Chicago 001.jpg 12-10-13 Arriving in Chicago 002.jpg Timeline Category:2013 fashion